


Patience

by misha_anon



Series: Decadence, Baby [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Power Exchange, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storytime at the pervert's cabin: Castiel tells Dean a dirty story and Dean enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a (very nsfw) [tumblr post](http://deancaspornlookalikes.tumblr.com/post/53628932530/dean-lying-in-the-bed-while-cas-says-all-the).

Castiel is sitting cross-legged in the middle of the rug, eyes closed as he focuses on his breathing.  He feels Dean's approach before he hears the heavy fall of boots on the steps that lead up to his cabin.  He doesn't move except to draw another deep breath and release it slowly when he hears the rustle of the beaded curtain.  There's the scuff of Dean's boots on the wood floor, the quiet clearing of Dean's throat.

"Cas?"

He doesn't move at the sound of his name.  He hears Dean's boots scuff again, an impatient sigh, the fabric of Dean's jacket scraping the wall as he hangs it on the coat rack.  After a long moment, he finally opens his eyes and looks up to see Dean watching him expectantly.  When Castiel smiles and moves gracefully to his feet in one swift motion, he can feel the barely controlled eagerness rolling off Dean's body.

He looks Dean up and down, slowly, lecherously, and Dean's breath catches.  Castiel can feel his heart beating faster as he approaches his fearless leader.  He steps up close, nearly touching, his lips a breath away from Dean's as he holds that heated green gaze.  Of all the debauched things he's come up with, this  _arrangement_  is what he looks most forward to.  It works out so well for everyone, really.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Yeah.  Shit, sorry."

A moment of hesitation crosses Dean's face before he takes a step back, wetting his lips.  He's past arguing about it now, but Castiel can still sense that he  _wants_  to.  He watches while Dean unbuckles his thigh holster slowly and pulls it away from his leg.  He refastens the buckles carefully, folds the straps neatly around, and offers it to Castiel.  Cas' fingers brush Dean's when he moves to take the offering, but Dean holds on for just a second longer.  Castiel gives him this hesitation, waiting patiently for his warm hands to relinquish the security of the pistol.

When it's finally in his control, Castiel takes the holster and puts it on the nightstand, leaving Dean standing in the doorway.  He slips out of his shoes and takes a seat on the edge of the bed; warmth curling through his chest as Dean watches his every movement then shifts from foot to foot.  It was so strange at first, Dean's willingness to give up control so completely, but now Castiel gets it.  When you're responsible for everyone on the planet, letting everything go from time to time must be a relief.

Dean continues watching, waiting for Castiel to tell him what to do.  He fiddles with his thumbnail, picks at a callous on his palm.  Castiel can feel the change in the air between them when Dean starts to relax, starts to let the outside world fall away so he can focus on nothing but being in this moment.  It's what Castiel has been waiting for and he nods approval.

"Close the door and lock it, Dean.  Then come here."

Dean's nostrils flare and once more Castiel senses that urge to argue.  He's the only one who gets to talk to Dean like this, tell the leader of Camp Chitaqua what to do in no uncertain terms.  Dean moves quickly, though, closing the door and locking it before crossing the room to stand before Castiel.  He's grinning now, his breath coming a little faster, and Castiel can see the outline of his growing erection through the fabric of his jeans.

Castiel takes another deep breath in through his nose and release it slowly.  This is going to be more of a challenge than he planned.  He smiles and leans back against his hands, looks Dean up and down again, then returns his gaze to that pretty face and stares intently until a pink blush spreads across Dean's cheeks.  When he speaks again, Castiel's voice feels rough in his throat.

"Take off your clothes and lie down.  I'm going to tell you a story."

"You're…  what?"

"I'm gonna tell you a story.  Come on, get on with it."

The sharpness in Castiel's voice gets Dean moving and he makes quick work of his boots and clothes, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor.  He hesitates again, swallows hard as he covers his cock with his hands.  Castiel notes the blush extending down his throat and chest and it's a struggle not to smile at his modesty.

"Aren't you going to get naked, too?"  There's an edge of discomfort in Dean's voice at this entry to new territory.

"Nope."

Dean's eyes widen slightly and he nods.  He crawls onto the bed around Castiel, still trying to hide his erection as he moves.  He lies down on his back and before Castiel can tell him to turn over, he changes his mind and flops over onto his stomach.  Castiel turns to sit sideways and watches the way Dean's body moves as he shifts this way and that trying to get comfortable.  Once Dean stills, Castiel reaches out and presses a palm to the small of his back, a gentle touch to steady him.

"I want you to relax.  I really think you're going to like this story."

"Storytime at the pervert's cabin, awesome."  Dean's attempt at deflection falls short when his voice cracks.  So, he clears his throat and stretches, catlike, the strong muscles of his back rolling under Castiel's fingers.  Castiel waits until Dean is still again before ghosting fingertips up his spine.

"One thing, though, Dean.  Under no circumstances may you touch yourself.  Understand?"

"Yeah, but why would.."

"Be quiet and listen."

Dean falls silent and nods, his body humming with nervous energy as Castiel continues to stroke his back.  When Dean starts to relax into the softness of the big bed, Cas pulls his hand away, clears his throat, and begins the story.

"You have great hands.  I love the way they feel on my body when we're hot and sweaty and I've been fucking you into the bed all night.  The way the callouses drag against my skin and give me goosebumps and the way you dig your nails into my thigh to pull me in deeper when you're up on your knees with your ass in the air.  Come to think of it, I love to see your ass in the air, wriggling and teasing and inviting."

Dean chokes on a breath, his body tensing as Castiel's voice drops lower and lower toward the end of each sentence.  Castiel watches the reaction, the pull of muscles over bones, folds his hands into his lap to keep from touching Dean.

"I love it because I know I'm the  _only_  one you've ever given that view to.  I'm the only one who's ever had his tongue in your ass, licking and tasting you until you're moaning and begging for relief.  I know I'm the only one who's ever had his fingers in your ass, pushing and twisting and rubbing against that  _one_  little spot that makes your body turn to jelly while you scream for more and more."

Castiel has to stop and wet his lips, take a second to compose himself as vivid images of exactly that flash through his mind.  He doesn't miss Dean's whimper or the subtle shift of hips as the muscles of Dean's perfect, round ass tighten and release.  He takes a breath, lets it out, and continues.

"I love that I'm the only one who's ever fucked your ass, especially since I know I am  _not_  the only one who's ever thought about it.  Your ass is so hot – both literally and figuratively – and so tight.  The way you take my cock, squeeze while you fuck yourself.  Fuck, Dean.  I don't have to do anything but be there.  You're so greedy.  You’re always ready to go.  I just have to show up and you're practically begging for my cock."

A faint sheen of sweat is breaking out down the curve of Dean's spine as he grabs at the bedclothes and twists.  The shift of his hips is more pronounced as his breath comes in soft gasps that he tries to hide from Castiel.  His body is so alive, twisting and pushing into the blanket.  When he realizes Castiel is quiet, he goes still, quivering.  He holds his breath, his head cocked as though he's listening intently.

"Speaking of begging for my cock.."

Dean moans, his ass arching up into the air.

"Maybe I should turn you over and let you suck it.  Would you like that, Dean?  Would you like it if I sat on your chest and let you suck my cock?"

" _Godyes_."

Dean's answer is almost a whine as he shoves his hips down against the bed, hissing a breath.  He knows better than to beg until he's told to, but Castiel can tell by the tension across his shoulders that it's taking every bit of willpower not to.  Castiel leans closer, his stubble tickling at Dean's shoulder as he lowers his voice to murmur.

"There's nothing I love more than to watch those gorgeous lips of yours wrap around my dick, you know.  The way your eyes go wide when I push forward the first time, every time.  It never gets old, does it?  I love the way you plead without a word when I hold your face, stroke your cheeks, fuck your mouth.  I know how much you love it.  That's why I give it to you.  That's why I push my cock against the inside of your cheek, let you taste every bit of me." 

Dean's hands are clasped into the fabric of the blanket as he bites back a cry, rutting shamelessly against the bed.  Instantly, Castiel's palm is in the middle of his back again, holding him down so he can't move, can't make himself come.  Yet.  If Castiel has to suffer with a raging hardon, so does Dean.

"That's why I hold you still and fuck into your throat until there's spit and precome running down your chin and you’re whimpering and gagging and choking and that's why I won't let you close your eyes even when I see you tearing up.  Because I love to see the lust and the want and the need in your eyes, the desperation as you suck harder and try to swallow and whine and gasp air when I  _let you_.."

The second Castiel pulls his hand away, Dean is grinding into the bed again.  Slower, twisting his hips, moaning pleasure.  Castiel struggles to keep his voice steady, but it's going soft and cracking over words as his head fills with the visuals of Dean's ass on display, cheeks spread wide, waiting for the cock he takes so readily.

"I can't wait to get you here, Dean.  I can't wait to have you naked in my bed.  What do you think everyone would say if they knew?  If they knew that I boss you around the way you boss them around?  Do you think they'd believe it?"

Dean moans and shakes his head, his voice a trembling whisper when he answers, "No.  No, they'd never..  never.."

"They wouldn't.  That's why I love this so much.  I'm the only one who can make you beg for  _anything_.  I can tell you to stick your ass up in the air and you do.  I can tell you to open your mouth and take my cock and you do.  I can do whatever I want to you and you not only take it, you fucking  _love_  it."

"Shit..  "

Castiel's breath comes in gasps to match Dean's, hot against Dean's back.  Dean grabs at the back of his own head, his body curling as he fucks the bed mercilessly, driving his hips in savage thrusts, and grunting with pleasure. Cas presses on, a dirty whisper as his lips move up to the back of Dean's neck, grazing skin.

"You're here now, you're mine until I say you're not.  I'm going to fuck you all night.  I'm going to put you up on your knees and stick my tongue in your ass and lick until I can't lick anymore and I'm going to fingerfuck you and take my time looking at your ass gaping open, waiting for my cock.  I'm going to tease your cock and squeeze your balls until you can't stand another second of it.  And then I'm going to fuck you to within an inch of your life, Dean.  Until your legs can't hold you up anymore and you collapse onto the bed and I'm going to keep fucking you until I've had my fill."

"Shit _shit_ shit!  Fucking..   _augh_.."  Dean cries out, rutting wildly into the bed before his body goes stiff, his breath held.  He groans, shuddering, hips stuttering as he comes and then fucks it into the blanket.  Castiel presses a kiss to the back of his neck, leaves him shivering and twitching and still rubbing his cock into his own slick, panting and whimpering with need even in the aftermath. 

“ _Jesus_ , Cas..”

And Castiel watches, chest tight with his own need for release as he rises to his feet and starts to strip out of his sweat-soaked clothes to leave them in the pile with Dean's.  His cock is so hard that every heartbeat borders on pain.  He takes a deep breath as his shirt falls to the floor, lets it out slowly as he unbuttons his jeans.  There are few things that match the joy Castiel feels at Dean's hitched breath when he growls, "But first, you're going to beg for it."


End file.
